The present invention is directed to a cash drawer associated with a data terminal device and more particularly to a cash drawer assembly whose construction prevents entry into the cash drawer when in a closed or locked position.
In modern data terminal or electronic cash register devices used in a checkout operation, the opening of the cash drawer prior to the removal of change is automatically controlled by the operation of certain control keys on the keyboard of the terminal device. The operation of these control keys disable the latching mechanism latching the cash drawer in a closed position within the terminal device. When not in use, the cash drawer is normally in a latched or closed position within the terminal device which prevents unauthorized entry into the cash drawer. It has been found that if the terminal device, which is normally mounted on the cash drawer base member, is released from engagement with the base member, the data terminal device can be slidably moved to a position which allows access to the cash drawer to occur.